The present invention relates to ballistic resistant units behind which a human is intended to stand and be protected from gun fire and related ballistics, and more particularly to such units that are collapsible and easily portable.
There are many instances where official and military personnel must place themselves in harm's way. In high security facilities such as military bases, government buildings such as embassies, and other government, military and paramilitary outposts, as well as less secure facilities such as airports, marine ports, and the like have been the target of terrorist shootings, among other unexpected and dangerous events. Those individuals that stand on the front line of these locations, such as the guardsman who prevent unauthorized persons from entering a secure establishment, may become the target of a gunmen who desires to gain access to the establishment. Because such personnel are necessarily exposed to others, the risk of serious injury or death from gunfire is elevated.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,907,811 discloses a portable ballistic resistant unit behind which a person may stand for protection from gunfire. The unit is large and comprises a sheet of ballistic resistant glazing in concert with an armored front and side walls, thereby offering three sides of ballistics protection while not inhibiting the person's line of sight. In addition, caster assemblies are used to provide mobility to the unit. The unit disclosed in the '811 patent is effective at providing the necessary protection, but does suffer a drawback in that it is somewhat cumbersome to store and is sometimes difficult to maneuver depending on the terrain due to its size.
It is therefore a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a ballistic resistant unit that collapses for ease of storage, shipment, and maneuverability.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.